1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic reproducing system and, more particularly, to a magnetic head apparatus having a magnetic head for reading out an information signal recorded on a magnetic recording medium such as magnetic tape.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
A reproducing head has been conventionally used to detect and read out the information signal recorded on a magnetic recording medium such as magnetic tape. This reproducing head comprises a ring-shaped iron core which has a gap therein, and a coil which is wound therearound. The recorded magnetic tape travels at the same speed as the recording speed while in contact with the gap of the reproducing head. Since a magnetic field corresponding to the information signal is generated on the tape surface, a magnetic flux flows through the iron core of the head. Therefore, the coil wound around the iron core, which is subjected to electromagnetic induction, serves to generate an electromotive force in proportion to the magnetic flux density on the tape surface.
When the magnetic head apparatus having the structure of this type is applied to a high-density recording/reproducing system, the required S/N ratio for signal reproduction cannot be obtained. More particularly, in the conventional reproducing system described above, the width of the recording track on the tape must be inevitably decreased to perform high-density recording/reproduction. As a result, the S/N ratio of the reproduced signal is degraded. According to the conventional magnetic reproducing apparatus, a recorded signal cannot be properly reproduced from a recording track which is narrower than a predetermined width. Therefore, the application of the conventional magnetic head to high-density recording/reproducing systems is limited, resulting in inconvenience.